The Hunter of Zero
by dogert
Summary: The hunter, a killing machine of the light, now forsaken, what is one to do but curse the traveler. Please read and review, slight spoilers for destiny.


'I have forsaken the light, I feel it. The light receding from my body, I feel empty, no warmth, no hope, oh woe to the traveler who has betrayed me. Our once thought savior, humanities last hope, our struggles, our plight , our belief , all gone, my own people , the awoken do not see me fit to live among the reef.  
>The traveler , after being rid of the darkness of the black garden, after my sacrifices to help the deity ,it recovered. I a hunter of light , a lone wolf, striking fast and precise, one to live in the horrid frontiers , one such as I , one who held faith in the traveler. In the end I was betrayed.<p>

False lies from the speaker , an oracle of sorts , a median between earth and the traveler. To not tell us , the guardians,the keepers of light , the tale of what the traveler's purpose was prior to the fall of the golden age.  
>The darkness , not an enemy , not an ally , but a manifestation of the traveler , left in his wake. Many species tried to control the darkness , many were consumed by it, the fallen and it's houses , the hive who occupy the moon and now earth , the cabal , an military force of great strength now holding mars and holding the power to destroy planets at will. The vex , evil so evil that despise other evil, turning mercury into a machine in a matter of days, having a front on Venus , which holds the nexus and a vault of untold power and riches , holding shifts in time , endless drops of darkness, corrupting the ones inside slowly and slowly.<p>

'I , part of a fire team , the lone wolf , working with others , such a jest, yet we fought through all the species , not hindered by their power, we struck at their leaders , the majors and ultras , we wished to live , to rebuild the earth , having faith in a god like being , we had believed , we should have not , a lie , a lie is what it seemed , yet we proceeded , destroying our enemies , crushing them.'

' How naive we were , to kill so many , to ravage our enemies in blood , yet we went on. Now I stand on earth a darkened earth, the sky mixed in black and purple, looking upon the tower of the guardians , I watch it burn , I feel down , a wound on my heart , bio foam from my suit entering , though I know I won't survive , after the traveler recovered , it manifested clones of the species which we killed. As if as punishment for following the light givers orders , it released the hordes upon us.'

' I remember , as I feel the light leave me , the traveler spoke, a mechanical ancient voice filled with poison, he spoke of untold horrors , it spoke, through our ghosts, it called us weak , unable to understand the higher meaning of life , easily deceived. My wound sustained from my own ghost , the ghost , my companion , the traveler to control , eradicating the ghosts life, using the ghost to blast a hole in my chest prior to exploding.

'My final moments of life , I see no use in seeing the destruction of the life I knew , my vision blurred , I collapse , gasping , feeling the pain of my heart , holding on only by will , with a hazed view I look up , the evil , the wicked traveler looming over as to mock the guardians who fought for it .

" woe to the traveler, curses to you, our once savior, I pray the remains of groups of guardians, those alive , I pray they end you."

I feel it , goodbye , i have but few regrets , one is to have followed the traveler , the bearer of lies.  
>An echo is what I hear , mumbles , someone speaking , perhaps another guardian , the words are hard to hear.<p>

" My sacred, divine , beautiful and strong familiar that lives beyond, I call upon thee, be my guardian."  
>A soft voice , full of hope and desperation, I feel a tug on my very soul , my vision clearing , I look up, I feel a presence pulling me into a void.<p>

'Though I know not where, I will help. " Very well , I will become your guardian , I the Lone wolf, the law of the jungles own alpha, I know not where but take me from this hell."

My last words towards a shift In time in front of me , as I finish I am pushed into the anomaly.  
>My last thoughts, A curse to the traveler.<p>

**AN: A QUICK CROSSOVER, REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT. ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOMED.**


End file.
